Untamed: An Emmett Cullen Love Story
by courtneyfaulkner1996
Summary: This is between Cassie and Emmett. Rosalie doesn't exist. It takes place shortly after Breaking Dawn.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This story has the characters of Stephanie Meyer. All of the Cullens (except for Rosalie) will be placed in this story at one point in time. Including Renesmee:) Please keep in mind that this is my first story and I'm new to this. Any and all reviews are greatly appreciated.

* * *

><p>Chapter One<p>

"Cassidy! You need to wake up now! Our flight leaves in three hours and you're not even dressed. Come on we still have to pack our stuff," Marcie yelled in my ear shaking me violently.

I turned over and pulled the pillow out from under my head to throw it at her face. "Five more minutes please," I groaned.

"That has been going on for the past half hour. I'm not falling for it again," she said crossing her arms. "Get up before I flip your mattress."

"You're too weak to do that Marcie. Go away!" I moaned.

"Whatever rocks your boat little missy," she said moving towards the door. "But when you are the only one left here and we are one to live in Forks without you, don't call me complaining. We have each tried to get your lazy butt up out of bed and you have vehemently refused to move."

I sat up quickly at the mention of the band moving to Forks.

"That's today?" I asked suddenly aware of my surroundings.

"Yes now hurry up before I start packing all the wrong things for you on purpose," Marcie laughed as I stood up and wobbled to my dresser.

"Okay, okay. Get out so I can get dressed. I'll be down soon," I said shooing her away.

So I quickly got dressed in some close fitting jeans and my favorite tee. I slipped on my shoes and went to grab my suitcases. The pink one was already packed with shoes, makeup, hair necessities and toiletries. So I went to pack my clothes and all the other things that I wouldn't be able to live without for the next few days as we waited for the moving truck to catch up with us in Forks.

I went to the top of the stairs and yelled for someone to come help me load my suitcases into the back of the truck. The next thing I knew, I was looking out the window of the plane and waiting for the tears to come. I didn't want to leave my family and friends behind but I had made a promise to my twin that I would be there for every step that her band made and I would go with them if they needed to move to get closer to their fame. So you could call me the band manager.

"Please buckle your seat belts. We will be landing in a few minutes," the pilot came on the intercom and everyone sat down and put their seat belts on for the landing at the Seattle airport.

A knot formed in my stomach and my eyes lost focus. Slowly, an image took place in my head as we got closer to the landing dock. It was a family sitting at a lunch table. There was one person out of the five that caught my attention and held it. Something told me that I would get to know him and I heard a voice telling me that his name was Emmett Cullen. He smiled a breathtaking smile and I pulled out of the vision.

I gasped when everything came back into focus and looked around. I stood up along with everyone else and followed the crowd out to the luggage carousel.


	2. Chapter 2

The ride to Forks was short. Everyone was loud and rowdy. The boys kept fighting over which of their songs we were going to listen to. So I snuck up to the radio and took out their CD and turned on KNWP 90.1 and blared the volume. The boys shut up automatically when Bruno Mars' song It Will Rain came on.

Me and Marcie began to sing at the top of our lungs along to the song.

_If you ever leave me, baby leave some morphine at my door,_

'_Cause it would take a whole lot of medication to realize what we used to have,_

_We don't have it any more, _

_There's no religion that could save me,_

_No matter how long my leaves are on the floor,_

_So keep in mind all the sacrifices I'm makin',_

_Will keep you by my side will keep you from walkin' out the door,_

_Cause there'll be no sunlight if I lose you baby, _

_There'll be no clear skies if I lose you baby,_

_Just like the clouds, my eyes will do the same if you walk away, everyday it will rain,_

_I'll never be your mother's favorite,_

_Your daddy can't even look me in the eyes,_

_Oooh if I was in their shoes I'd be doing the same thing,_

_Sayin there goes my little girl walkin with that troublesome guy,_

_But they're just afraid of something they can't understand,_

_Oooh well little darlin watch me change their minds-_

The song was cut off and the engine stopped soon after.

"Hey!" me and Marcie yelled together. "We weren't done listening to that!"

"Well you can go ahead and have the smallest rooms but we are going to claim our space," Bryce said opening his door to get out.

"It's kinda hard to do that when you don't even have the key," Marcie said holding the key up in her face.

Adam went up behind her and reached around to get the key. He snatched it out of her hand and planted a kiss on her cheek. He went up to the house and unlocked the door. But things didn't turn out how he wanted them to. I pulled him back and ran up the stairs and to the room with the balcony over the front yard.

The room had a walk in closet, full sized bathroom and a rotating bed. The view was beautiful and captivating. I could see myself sitting on the bed just admiring the beauty.

Jon came in the room when I put my bags down and threw his stuff out in the hall. "Dang it! You got the best room!" He wined.

"It's only the best for the best person," I replied while smiling.

We finished unloading our bags from the car and rearranging the rooms to fit our styles. I laid down on the bed and looked out the window. A strong breeze blew the unlatched doors open and I walked out to the edge of the balcony.

A silver Jeep pulled up and three gorgeous people stepped out. The most stunning though was the tall buff one. He was looking around seeming pleased with what he saw then he looked up to the balcony and our eyes met. He smiled a playful smile an waved at me. I waved back and turned to call for someone to get the door for them.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note:

I haven't gotten to a part where Cassie has been able to be described where it will make sense. But I promise, it is coming up soon. Thank you for the wonderful reviews. I appreciate the support.

* * *

><p>When Marcie came into my room, she had the pixie girl with her. They looked so happy and Marcie was jumping up and down.<p>

"And this is my twin sister, Cassie. She's amazing, and she only came with us for support," Marcie said.

"Hi. It's nice to meet you. I'm Alice Cullen. My family and I live across the street," Alice introduced herself holding out her hand.

"Hi. It's nice to meet you too. I'm glad we have such wonderful neighbors. Is everyone as welcoming as you guys here?' I answered shaking her hand.

"I'd like to think so. We usually keep to ourselves in school though. We don't really fit in well with the others," she laughed.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. Well, you are welcome here any time you'd like. I see us becoming great friends," I said.

The tall buff guy and the bronze haired guy poked their heads in the door after Adam walked in and threw his suitcase on my bed. I set my glare on the back of his head and felt my nostrils flare. He turned around oblivious to my reaction to him trying to reclaim my territory.

"So. This is my room. Let's get a good look at what I can do with this closet," he said walking over to the double doors.

"Actually, that's the bathroom. The closet's over there," I said pointing to a sliding door. "And this is my room."

"Are you sure about that?" He challenged.

I just stood there and crossed my arms defiantly. He still didn't get the hint so I went over to my makeup bag and grabbed my perfume.

"What are you doing with that?" He asked stepping back.

"First, I'm going to spray my room to mark it as my territory then, if you're not out, I will spray you. Now, do you want to walk around smelling like my La Vida Loca?" I said with a hint of a threat in my voice.

"Fine, it's all yours," he mumbled grabbing his bag and going towards the door.

I sprayed the room and put the perfume back smiling. The boys started laughing along with Alice and Marcie.

I turned around and looked at the boys in the doorway. The buff guy's smile lit up the room and his brother's smile dazzled me.

"These are my brothers, Emmett and Edward Cullen. We go to the high school. Oh, what grade are you guys in?" Alice said calming down slightly.

"Me and the boys are out of school and these two little ones are juniors. I'm single too," Adam said winking.

"Okay! First, I'm not little, I'm 5 foot 6 inches tall and 17 years old. Just because you're half a foot taller than me and three years older than me don't mean I'm little. And second, I guarantee you that Alice is either taken or for damn sure is not interested in you," I snapped.

"Okay. Whatever floats your boat," he replied.

"Actually, I'm very taken. And that's not going to be changing any time soon. And even if I were single, you wouldn't be the guy I would go for," Alice said smiling.

I laughed and he walked out of the room with his head hung low. Marcie walked out after him always trying to comfort him like a good band mate would.


	4. Chapter 4

"Well, we should get home. I believe Mom wanted us home soon so we could help clean out the basement," Edward said. "It was nice meeting you guys today. Your home is beautiful."

"Okay. It was nice meeting you too. And thank you," I replied nicely.

"Oh. And me, Emmett, and Jasper are juniors. Edward and Bella are sophomores though. I will see you two at school on Monday okay?" Alice said walking out of the room backwards.

"Yes you will," Marcie and I said at the same time as Marcie came back into the room giving up on cheering Adam back up.

We watched from the balcony waving goodbye as our new friends drove home. I sighed and collapsed on the bed dreamily. Marcie plopped down next to me.

"Which one do you like?" she asked after a few minutes.

"Emmett," I replied sighing. "But he would never go for a girl like me."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I'm ugly and taller than everyone else. And I'm an outcast no matter where I go."

"Whatever. We may not be identical but you have always been the prettier out of the two of us. You're tan where I'm pale. You're eyes are icy blue where mine are dull green. You're hair is the silkiest dirty blonde where mine looks bleached. You have the face of a model and I still have my baby cheeks. If either one of us is ugly, it's me. And so what you're tall. It just means that you are even more unique even though there is two of us," she said making me feel a little better.

"Thanks sis," I said hugging her tightly.

"Your welcome. You need someone to point out the good things about you sometimes. It helps a lot," she replied smiling.

We laid down looking up at the ceiling and studying the patterns up there. A few hours passed before I got up to go unpack my things.

I took the purple bags to the bathroom, the blue bags to the closet and the rainbow bags, I left where they were. Yes, I have my suitcases color coded. It helps when I'm moving and unpacking.

In the bathroom, I put my polka-dot shower curtain up, and put the fuzzy green bath mat in front of the bath tub. Then, I organized the drawers and around and under the sink, and put the towels in the towel closet next to the bathtub.

In the closet, I put my clothes up on the hangars according to preference and level of comfort. The most comfortable and more preferred clothes were closest to the door. And I unpacked the shoes that I had brought and put them along the floor on the other side of the room where I would put my dresses and other nice clothes when they get here next weekend.

Back in the bedroom, I put the two plants I brought on the balcony and put everything else in the far corner where it was out of the way.

Then, I went downstairs and grabbed a TV Dinner from the freezer to eat for supper. While it was cooking in the microwave, I turned on the TV and found MTV. Teen Mom 2 was on and since I hadn't seen the episode that was on, I turned it on.

Leah was waiting on Ali's MRI to be done. Then, the microwave beeped. I went to go get the food and when I went back to finish watching the show, the boys had the Xbox plugged in and were playing it.

I sighed and went upstairs to enjoy some peace and quiet. When I opened my door, Marcie was plugging in the TV we had shared back at home and checking to make sure it worked and would play my favorite channels.

"You didn't have to do that," I said sitting down on my bed.

"But I wanted to. You watched it more than I did anyway. There wasn't that much room for it in my room either. So it's a moving present I guess. I'm going to go grab something to eat then go to bed. I'm worn out," she answered looking down.

"Okay. Thanks. Good night sis. Love you," I said grabbing the remote and turning Teen Mom 2 back on.

"Your welcome. Night. Love you too," she answered before walking out of the room.

I finished my food and took the trash downstairs when a commercial came on. I looked at the time and immediately decided to get ready for bed when I saw that it was 10:45 PM.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day, I woke up at 8:53 in the morning. It was overcast with a promise of rain later in the day. And the moving trucks had gotten here last night. I was surprised because they were scheduled to get here in five days.

I went downstairs in my silk pajamas and started helping the moving guys unload the trucks. About an hour passed by and Jon, Adam, and Marcie came outside.

"I was texting Alice and I invited her and her siblings over for a day to just chill and get to know each other," Marcie announced to everyone. Then, she pulled me over to the side where no one would hear what we were saying.

"What can't you say in front of the guys?" I asked stifling a yawn.

"Well, I just thought that you would want to keep the information of your crush a secret for now but since you don't mind them knowing I will announce it to the world," she said getting louder.

I clamped my hand over her mouth and gave her a death glare. When I felt eyes on me, I looked up and smiled sweetly at everyone. But my jaw dropped when I saw Emmett in a white long-sleeved shirt and faded out blue jeans standing with Alice, Edward and three other people close to our age. Marcie closed my mouth and we walked inside quickly.

"Okay so I was texting Alice and I might have told her how you like her brother," Marcie whispered.

"You did what?" I yelled.

"Calm down. She was cool about it. She even said that Emmett wouldn't quit talking about you. And that she overheard him talking to Jasper and Emmett saying that he thinks he likes you and that he was thinking about asking you out in the near future," she said still whispering.

"Seriously?" I squeaked.

"Seriously," she confirmed.

"Sweetness," I said happily.

We spent the rest of the day unpacking and rearranging some of the furniture and painting. Then, at 5:30, Alice and Rosalie took me and Marcie to Seattle to go shopping.

We got four outfits a piece and the cutest boots in Seattle. When we got home, Emmett and Edward were still at our house and were watching the Chicago Bears play. I went upstairs and put my clothes away, then went downstairs and watched the rest of the game with the guys,

When the Bears scored the winning point, I jumped up and went wild. The guys looked down, disappointed but me and Marcie went crazy. I started to taunt Jon and he just flipped me off before walking off to his room.

"Well, they played a good game today," Adam said.

"You're damn straight they did. And won me a hundred bucks too. I expect to have my payment by the end of this week," I said ruffling his hair.

"Yeah yeah yeah. Get out of my face about it. You will have your money," he grumbled.

"If you want to keep your junk I will have it. And you know I'm not joking. I know where you sleep and I know where the knives are," I said mischievously.

Emmett laughed thinking we were joking but everyone looked dead serious.

"Dude. She's not joking," Adam said kinda scared now.

"Oh," was all Emmett could say.

Half an hour later, I walked out of my bathroom into the closet wrapped in a towel. When I walked out dressed in my favorite tank-top and short-shorts, I stopped short when I saw Emmett standing on the balcony looking across the front yard.

"Did you need something?" I asked from the doorway.

"I actually was hopping I could talk to you before I went home for the night," he replied.

"Come inside first. It's too cold out there," I said motioning him inside.

He walked past me and stood awkwardly in the middle of the room until I patted the bed next to me. Then, he came to sit next to me.

"What did you want to talk about?" I asked.

"Well...um... I don't know how to say this really. But... uh... I really like you Cassie," he said looking up at me through his lashes.

* * *

><p>Author's note: Ooooo. Cliff hanger. What's going to happen. You'll have to wait and see. Cause I'm tired and I need to go to bed. Merry Christmas!<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I didn't mean to leave the cliffhanger for so long. Please forgive me?

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

I just sat there for a few minutes staring at him looking stupid. When he started to look worried, I put my hand up asking silently for a few more seconds. He nodded, looking relieved as I slowly composed myself and got my voice back.

"You like me?" I finally asked.

"Yeah. And I know it's early but I need to know if you like me back," he said after laughing at my reaction.

"Well... Uh... Yeah I do like you," I replied looking down, embarrassed.

I sat there waiting for him to say something or for me to think of something to say. But we remained silent for a long stretch of time. My phone began vibrating crazily on the dresser. I jumped up to get it before it went to voice mail.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Cassie. Oh my God I'm so happy you're okay. Have you heard about the killings around your area?" my mom breathed.

"No. What's going on mom? If there were killings, I think I would know about it. You're not trying to get me and Marcie back are you?" I asked turning the TV on to the local news station.

"I swear. I would never use someone's death to get you home. Maybe just to keep you safe and worry a little yeah. But take your sister's dream away, never," she said.

I turned the volume up and listened to the announcer as they talked about the killings that were happening in the whole northwestern peninsula of America. Pictures of some of the victims were displayed on the screen showing that no one in this area was safe seeing s there was no specific target.

"Listen, Mom. I'm glad to hear that you are worrying but we are okay. We have the best security system you could ever imagine and some of the most over protective new friends that live right across the street. We even have a panic room in the basement where you can only open and shut it from the inside. So don't worry too much okay? I gotta go. I love you, bye," I said hanging up and deflating on my bed in fear.

Emmett put his arm around me and sighed deeply. "There is something you need to know about my family and myself before we get any deeper in this," he said seeming restrained.

"Whatever it is, just don't be a serial killer please," I said looking up at him seriously.

This made him throw his head back and laugh. I smiled and waited patiently for him to tell me whatever it was that he needed to tell me.

"My family and I... We are different than the people in Forks. We aren't like you and the rest of your friends or family. We aren't even human," he paused letting me absorb this.

"Then what are you exactly? Werewolves? Witches? Vampires?" I asked throwing things out there.

"We are vampires," he replied.

I sat there stunned. I couldn't believe it. I had fallen in love with someone that probably thirsted for my blood more than he wanted my love.

"And we drink the blood of animals not humans. There are only a few times when I have slipped up and killed a human but I am past that now Cassie. I'm to the point in my existence where I have found the one woman that I can't live without. I may not have a heartbeat, but I can love and the love that I hold is deeper than any human could ever withhold or even come close to understanding," he said taking my hands in his. "Will you please be my girlfriend?"

"Emmett. This is a lot to take in at once," I started. "But I would like to give it a try."

"Thank you. I promise you that you won't be disappointed," he said.


End file.
